And Yet You Still Find the Time
by akmdreamer
Summary: Even in the midst of battle, Harry has one last thing to tell Ginny, just in case one of them doesn't make it. I apologize for even writing this, its so cheesy. :D Try to enjoy! R&R


**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Harry Potter? HA! Excuse me while I go die of laughter….**

**A/N: I'm positively suffocating in all this fluff. *groans* Why did I write this? Oh, yeah…because I woke up sometime in the middle of the night with the idea, and it wouldn't stop chasing me around. I know, I know…I need to update my other stuff….Meh. Deal with it. Enjoy! R&R**

The swirl of spells thickened the air around me, and I struggled to defend myself in the disorienting environment. Jets of colored light danced with each other, weaving every which way, the dim flashes illuminating the pale, dirty, and bloody faces all around me. They burst like fireworks in my eyes and left smoky trails to add to the dust, fog, and rubble that whirled around the unidentifiable - though familiar - hall I was in.

Sometime between the time Harry had let me out of the Room of Requirement and now, I had lost track of Tonks and my family, or anyone I knew, really.

An imposing figure in sweeping black robes and an eerie silver mask materialized a few feet away from me, cackling maniacally.

"_Stupefy_!" I screamed instinctively, directing my wand at the Death Eater, who deflected the spell almost lazily.

My mind was clouded in a haze of grief and pain - the latter both physical and emotional - as though the chaos of my surroundings had somehow seeped into my brain, leaving me numb and working on autopilot. I was hardly aware of the spells I was firing off, simply acting on impulse and praying it was effective.

I couldn't hear my opponent's shouts, but I saw the jets of red that I'd become familiar with during the past year as the Cruciatus Curse, and the green that I knew to be _Avada Kedavra_.

In the jumble of confusion and voices, I identified two: Ron and Hermione.

As Hermione took on another Death Eater, I found Ron by my side.

"How's it going, little sis? Didn't Harry tell you to go back to the Room of Requirement?

I scoffed as I shot a Full Body-Bind at the man I was dueling, and felt a vindictive sort of satisfaction as it grazed his arm and he keeled over, stiff as a board.

"Did you really think I would? I never _said_ I would! Heck with _what Harry told me_. We need as many people fighting as we can get!"

Ron grinned at me as we were each engaged by a new clone in black robes that had the gall to call himself a wizard.

"Fine…fine….But I agree with him. I don't like you fighting."

"And yet you're still inclined to distract me while I'm trying to duel," I shot at him, still using my magic to cause the Death Eater to flinch and dance around me, and the air to crackle menacingly with electricity.

He sniggered.

"RONALD! You're in the middle of a battle, and you're still laughing? I hear you even found the time to snog Hermione - _finally_ - when you should have been fighting."

Ron turned to me as his Death Eater acquainted herself with the floor - quite painfully, I might add.

"How'd you know about that?"

"It's Hogwarts, Ron. Even in the midst of all this," I said, gesturing around me as I finally managed to Stun the Death Eater who'd been making me dance around to avoid Cruciatus Curses, "Parvati and Lavender somehow find a way to spread gossip. Can you believe them? _We're battling for our lives, here_!"

Ron smiled affectionately at me. "I love you, Ginny," he said abruptly. "Just want you to know…" he shuffled awkwardly as he spoke, glancing around nervously for a new person to fight, "you know…in case one of us doesn't…make it."

I stared at him, for a moment letting myself forget all the hexes flying and the bodies and danger.

"I love you to, Ron. Now, we need to _fight_! Or have you conveniently forgotten again?"

"Wait! Gin…you need to find Harry. You've got to….Ah, why am I saying this?"

"My guess is Hermione told you to."

"Oh…erm…yeah. But….You've got to talk to him, just in case. Tell him you love him. Hell, kiss him, just don't let me see it!" I gazed at him uncomprehendingly, absent-mindedly jinxing an approaching Death Eater.

"Are you hurt, Ron? Did one of those Death Eaters get you? Are you…you know…feeling okay?"

Ron grinned again, still looking worn and sad. "Yeah, Gin. I'm fine. Now go find him! I saw him on the second floor corridor a few minutes ago."

"Ron…there isn't time! We've got to fight!"

"Find time! Talk to him!"

"It isn't that simple!"

"Yeah, it is," a new voice interrupted, and suddenly, I felt an arm around my waist, and someone spun me around and pressed their mouth roughly against mine.

"_Mmph_!" I murmured against Harry's chapped, broken and bloody lips. "_Harry_!"

I pushed my palms against his chest, trying to keep my spinning head on the fact that we were in the middle of a war, and not on how much I'd missed that.

His sweater was grimy, but I clung to it to keep myself upright.

Ron had mysteriously slunk off and engaged himself in battle with yet another Death Eater, the little bugger.

"Look…Ginny…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I'm sorry for not letting you fight, I'm sorry for the…lack of explanations. I promise I'll tell you everything soon. And…if I don't live -"

"Harry, don't -"

"- Gin, I might not! Please, just…stay safe, okay? I…I l-love you."

"I...love you too, Harry. Come back._ Please_ come back." He nodded, and pulled me into one last searing kiss.

The middle of a battle, and yet he still finds the time.

The time to say good-bye.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! This is so unbearably cheesy! I hope the quality of the writing makes up for the abysmal "plot". LOL….**

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67**


End file.
